prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Ambrose
|birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Cincinnati, Ohio |trainer = Cody Hawk Les Thatcher |debut = June 2004 |retired = }} Jonathan Good (December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor, better known by the ring name Dean Ambrose. He is signed to WWE. He is a one-time WWE Intercontinental Championship. His first reign as WWE United States Champion is the longest reign under the WWE banner at 351 days. He is the current WWE Champion He is also known for his work under his former ring name Jon Moxley in promotions such as the Heartland Wrestling Association, CHIKARA, International Wrestling Association, Combat Zone Wrestling, EVOLVE, Dragon Gate USA, and Insanity Pro Wrestling. Good is a former two-time CZW World Heavyweight Champion, two-time IPW Heavyweight champion and one-time FIP Heavyweight champion. Professional wrestling career Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–2011) Good got his start in Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) in 2004 using the ring name Jon Moxley. He started training under the tutelage of Cody Hawk and Les Thatcher. In June 2004, Moxley made his debut. Not even a year into his career, Moxley teamed up with Jimmy Turner as Necessary Roughness, and on May 11, 2005, they defeated the team of Mike Desire and Tack to win the HWA Tag Team Championship. After Quinten Lee and Ala Hussein, who made up the team Foreign Intelligence, beat Necessary Roughness for the HWA Tag Team Championship, Moxley started teaming with Ric Byrne in a team known as Heartland Foundation. They beat Foreign Intelligence for the title on August 19, 2005. On the same day, Heartland Foundation was stripped of the title for unknown reasons. Brock Guffman awarded the title back to Foreign Intelligence, and this was Moxley's last stint in the tag team division for a period of time. In 2006, Moxley started challenging for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. On May 9, 2006 he beat longtime HWA superstar Pepper Parks. Moxley held the title for just over four months when he dropped the title to Chad Collyer on September 12, 2006. Moxley regained the title HWA Heavyweight Championship for a second time in 2006 after he defeated Pepper Parks on December 30. On January 2, 2007, Moxley dropped the title to the "Buffalo Bad Boy" Brian Jennings. Moxley returned to the tag team division when he teamed up with his former trainer Cody Hawk. On June 12, 2007, Moxley and Hawk defeated Tack and Tarek the Legend to win the HWA Tag Team Championship. Moxley and Hawk's reign only lasted four days when Andre Heart and Richard Phillips, collectively known as GP Code, beat them for the title. Moxley continued to work the tag team division for the rest of 2007 through early 2010. In 2009, Moxley started teaming up with rival King Vu in a team known as Royal Violence. They captured the HWA Tag Team Championship twice while teaming together. The first time they captured the title was on October 14, 2009 when they beat the Kosher Klub. They held the title until December 2, 2009 when they were beaten by Irish Airborne (Dave and Jake Crist). Just over two weeks later, Royal Violence regained the HWA Tag Team Championships as they beat Irish Airborne on December 19, 2009. While still one half of the HWA Tag Team Champions with King Vu, Moxley captured the HWA Heavyweight Championship for a third time. On January 6, 2010 he successfully cashed in his "Pick Your Poison" title shot against Aaron Williams. King Vu then turned on Moxley, costing him them the HWA Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 2010, the Noble Bloods (Lord Matthew Taylor and Sir Chadwick Cruise) defeated Royal Violence for the title. On July 14, 2010 Moxley lost the HWA Heavyweight Championship to Gerome Phillips. Combat Zone Wrestling (2009–2011) On June 6, 2009, Moxley was a participant in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW)'s Tournament of Death VIII. In the first round, Moxley defeated Brain Damage in a Dining Death match, but lost to Nick "F'N" Gage in a triple threat fans bring the weapons match, also including Scotty Vortekz, in the semi-finals. On October 25, 2009, Moxley participated in the CZW Tournament of Death: Rewind, in the first round he faced Thumbtack Jack in a Four Corners of Fun Dog Collar match, which he lost. At the CZW 11th Anniversary Show on February 13, 2010, Moxley defeated B-Boy to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. On August 8, 2010 Moxley lost the CZW World Title to Nick Gage in a Ultraviolent three way dance also involving Drake Younger. On August 14, 2010, Moxley regained the CZW World Heavyweight Championship from Gage in a three-way dance, also involving Egotistico Fantastico. At the CZW 12th Anniversary show on February 12, 2011, Moxley lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Robert Anthony. Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) Moxley started working for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) in 2009, and on November 28, he defeated B-Boy via submission in a dark match. Moxley continued to work for Dragon Gate USA in 2010, and on January 23, he defeated Darin Corbin in a dark match. Later that night, he attacked Lacey until Tommy Dreamer made the save. Moxley then teamed up with Brian Kendrick on March 26, in Phoenix, Arizona in a match against Paul London and Jimmy Jacobs in which Moxley and Kendrick won. Following the match Kendrick and London put Moxley through a table. On March 27, Moxley made his pay-per-view debut with Dragon Gate USA in Phoenix, Arizona, facing Dreamer in a hardcore match taped for the Mercury Rising, which Moxley won. At the May 8 Uprising pay-per-view taping in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada Moxley suffered an injury where his left nipple was nearly severed during a match with Jimmy Jacobs. At Freedom Fight, which aired on January 7, 2011; Moxley and Akira Tozawa were defeated by Homicide and Open the Freedom Gate Champion BxB Hulk in a tag team match. Insanity Pro Wrestling (2010–2011) After Moxley's successful defense of the IPW World Heavyweight Championship against Aaron Williams at IPW "Desperate Measures" on June 5, 2010, Jimmy Jacobs attacked Moxley causing the locker room to come out and separate them both. Moxley wondered why Jacobs attacked him, then both proceeded to have a war of words with each other in the back. On August 21, 2010 at IPW 9th Anniversary: Reign of the Insane, Moxley defeated Jacobs to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship. On October 2, 2010 at Shocktoberfest Moxley defeated Drake Younger in a three stages of Insanity match to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship. On January 1, 2011 at Showdown In Naptown Moxley lost the IPW World Heavyweight Championship to Jimmy Jacobs in a dog collar match due to referee stoppage. Other promotions Moxley competed in two matches for Ring of Honor in 2007. On February 23, Moxley teamed with Alex Payne in a loss effort against Bobby Dempsey and Rhett Titus in a dark match. On June 22, Moxley lost to Mitch Franklin also in a dark match. Moxley defeated Roderick Strong to win the vacant FIP World Heavyweight Championship at Southern Stampede on April 17, 2010. On August 7 at Cage Of Pain III Moxley defeated Bruce Santee to retain the title. Moxley made his Evolve debut at Evolve 3: Rise or Fall on May 1, 2010, losing to Drake Younger. On July 23, Moxley fought Brodie Lee to a double disqualification at Evolve 4: Danielson vs Fish. At Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor on November 10, 2010, Moxley defeated Homicide in a Relaxed Rules match after the referee called for the bell. On April 19, 2011, Moxley wrestled his Evolve farewell match, facing Austin Aries in a losing effort. That put his Evolve record at 1-2-1. Moxley made his debut for Jersey All Pro Wrestling on October 23, 2010 at Halloween Hell in which he defeated Devon Moore. On February 5, 2011, JAPW debuted in South River, NJ. At this event, Moxley became the newest member of the United States Death Machine. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Velocity (2006) On January 20, 2006; Moxley teamed with Brad Attitude in a tag team match against MNM in a losing effort. This match was taped for WWE Velocity. This ended up not airing, as the Jan 21 episode was taped on the 15th and the following Jan 28 episode was taped on the 24th. Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) On April 4, 2011, it was confirmed that Good had signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment, and Dragon Gate USA granted his release from the promotion. On May 27 he joined WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, under the name Dean Ambrose. Ambrose made his televised debut on the July 3 episode of FCW TV, where he challenged Seth Rollins, another prominent independent wrestler. Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15-minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW TV. The match ended in a draw with neither men scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title. A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0-0 draw. A second 30-minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW TV went to a time limit 2-2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3-2. Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series. Ambrose finally beat Rollins in a non-title match in the first round of the Super Eight Tournament to crown the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. However, Ambrose was unsuccessful in the tournament finals as Leo Kruger won the Fatal-Four-Way match. Ambrose also cost Rollins his FCW 15 title by attacking Damien Sandow during his title match with Rollins, causing a disqualification in the deciding fall. Ambrose then unsuccessfully challenged Sandow for the FCW 15 title, before Leakee trumped both Ambrose and Rollins during a triple threat match to determine the #1 contender to the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. At an FCW house show on October 21, Ambrose challenged WWE wrestler CM Punk, who was making a guest appearance, to a match; Punk accepted the challenge and defeated Ambrose in a 30-minute match. After the match, Punk paid tribute to Ambrose, saying "the first Dean Ambrose is in the back." Ambrose's behind-the-back attack on WWE wrestler and FCW commentator William Regal set up a match between the two on the November 6 episode of FCW TV, where Regal pinned Ambrose to win the match. Following the loss to Regal, Ambrose became obsessed about wanting a rematch and regularly taunted Regal by using Regal's finishing moves to win matches. In late December 2011, Ambrose appeared at WWE house shows, losing to Daniel Bryan and Ted DiBiase. On March 4, 2012, Ambrose beat Drew McIntyre at a house show in Albany, Georgia, marking his first win in front of a main WWE crowd. At WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess, Ambrose had a confrontation with veteran hardcore wrestler Mick Foley, claiming that Foley needed to be held accountable for leading a generation astray. and WWE reacted by sending Ambrose home from their SmackDown taping. Ambrose challenged old nemesis Seth Rollins for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship on the June 24 episode of FCW TV, but Rollins defeated him. Ambrose finally received a rematch with William Regal on the final episode of FCW TV on July 15. The match began with Regal viciously attacking Ambrose's injured left arm, but Ambrose rammed Regal into the ring post to badly disorientate him. Then, Ambrose ruthlessly kneed Regal's head into an exposed turnbuckle, causing Regal to bleed from the ear; the match was then ruled a no contest. After the match, Regal stared down Ambrose, then applauded him and turned his head to allow Ambrose to hit him with the Knee Trembler. Afterwards, the FCW locker room stormed the ring to separate Ambrose from a fallen Regal while commentators questioned whether Regal would ever be able to wrestle again. The Shield (2012–2014) Ambrose made his main roster debut on November 18, 2012 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view alongside Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, where they assaulted Ryback during the triple-threat main event for the WWE Championship, leading to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain his title. The trio declared themselves "The Shield" and vowed to rally against "injustice". They denied working for Punk, but routinely emerged from the crowd to attack Punk's adversaries, including Ryback, The Miz, Kane and Daniel Bryan, who had attempted to save Kane. This led to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being set up for the TLC pay-per-view pitting the three men of the Shield against Ryback and Team Hell No (Kane and Bryan), which Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins won in their debut match. The Shield continued to aid Punk after TLC; during Punk and Ryback's TLC match for the WWE Championship on the January 7 episode of Raw, they attacked Ryback, which resulted in Punk retaining his title. During the Royal Rumble event where the Rock challenged for Punk's WWE Championship, match, a blackout occurred and the Rock was attacked in the darkness by unknown assailants, directly leading to Punk pinning Rock; the announcers blamed the Shield for the attack. The match was later restarted with Rock winning. The next day on Raw, the Shield attacked and laid out John Cena; Sheamus and Ryback suffered the same fate when they attempted to save Cena. Later in the show, it was revealed through footage played by Vince McMahon that Punk and/or his manager Paul Heyman had been paying the Shield and Brad Maddox to work for them all along. This set up a six-man tag team match at Elimination Chamber, which the Shield won. At WrestleMania 29, The Shield made victims of Randy Orton, Sheamus & Big Show in what was The Show of Shows debut of "The Hounds of Justice." The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, Ambrose made his singles debut against Undertaker but lost via submission, after which the Shield attacked Undertaker and triple-powerbombed him through the announcer's table. On the May 3 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose defeated Kane in a singles match. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Ambrose defeated Kofi Kingston to win the WWE United States Championship, his first singles title in WWE, while Rollins and Reigns won the WWE Tag Team Championships later that night. Ambrose made his first televised title defense on the following episode of SmackDown, retaining his title when he was disqualified due to the rest of the Shield's interference. Three days later on Raw, Ambrose defeated Kingston again to retain his title. At WWE Payback, Ambrose defeated Kane via count-out to retain the United States Championship. The following night on Raw, Ambrose had a title rematch against Kane and retained after the Reigns and Rollins got Ambrose disqualified. On July 14 at Money in the Bank, Ambrose competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder Match and failed to win the match despite interference from Reigns and Rollins. Ambrose retained his United States Championship at Summerslam by disqualification when Roman Reigns of The Shield speared Rob Van Dam. Now aligned with WWE COO Triple H, Ambrose and his Shield cohorts have made life hell for Daniel Bryan while continuing their winning ways. Ambrose’s successful United States Title defense against Dolph Ziggler at Night of Champions was proof of this. At Hell in a Cell, Ambrose was defeated by Big E via count-out. He was on the winning side of a Traditional Elimination Tag Team Match at Survivor Series, but Ambrose was the first eliminated in the bout. He stumbled again at WWE TLC when an errant spear from Reigns allowed Punk to pin Ambrose and escape a 3-on-1 Handicap Match against the entire Shield. Ambrose would then compete at the Royal Rumble 2014 match along with Rollins and Reigns. Late in the match Ambrose would score three eliminations. Late in the match, Ambrose attempted to eliminate Reigns, however Reigns eliminated both Rollins and Ambrose instead. The next night on Raw, The Shield would compete in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Ambrose and his partners lost the match via disqualification after The Wyatt Family interfered and attacked Cena, Bryan, and Sheamus. The Shield started to show signs of turning tweeners due to wanting revenge, and a six-man tag for The Shield against The Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber pay-per view was arranged. After not defending the United States Championship for months, he issued an open challenge accepted by Mark Henry, who won via disqualification after Rollins broke up the pin, resulting in Ambrose retaining the title. At the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, the Shield lost to the Wyatt Family; during the match, Ambrose and Bray Wyatt brawled into the crowd, but Wyatt returned to the ring with no sign of Ambrose, which caused Rollins and Reigns to be outnumbered and overwhelmed. On the March 3 Raw, the Shield lost a rematch with the Wyatt Family when the Shield's poor teamwork led to Rollins walking out during the match; Rollins claimed that he had enough of being the glue holding the group together. However, The Shield quickly got back on the same page and began a feud with Kane, turning all members of The Shield faces in the process. During this feud, Kane was joined by the New Age Outlaws to battle The Shield in a six-man tag-team match at WrestleMania XXX, which The Shield won decisively. On Raw after WrestleMania, The Shield officially severed ties with The Authority when Kane revealed that Triple H had coordinated the attack on them several weeks prior. As a result, The Shield attacked the entire Authority, protecting new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, thus solidifying their face turn. The next week, Triple H placed The Shield in an 11-on-3 Handicap match; following the match, The Shield was attacked by a reunited Evolution. April 28, Ambrose became the longest reigning United States Champion in WWE's history and in the same week retained against Ryback, Curtis Axel and Alberto Del Rio in Fatal-Four action on SmackDown to mark his 13th defense. As part of their feud with Evolution, The Shield won a six-man tag team match at Extreme Rules. The following night on Raw, Triple H forced Ambrose to defend his championship in a 20-man battle royal with Rollins and Reigns not part of the match; Ambrose survived until the final two but lost to Sheamus, ending Ambrose's record title reign at 351 days. On the next, SmackDown, Ambrose failed to regain the championship in a singles match against Sheamus. A rematch between the Shield and Evolution was arranged for Payback, in which The Shield won yet again. The next night, Batista left Evolution, prompting Triple H to initiate "Plan B" in his quest to destroy the Shield; this involved Rollins turning on Ambrose and Reigns, subsequently aligning himself with Triple H. Singles competition (2014-present) On the following week on Raw, Ambrose and Reigns vowed to exact revenge on Rollins as well as Orton and Triple H. Ambrose and Reigns went on to team with John Cena to defeat The Wyatt Family in the night's main-event. Later in the week on Smackdown, Dean Ambrose lost in a Money in the Bank qualifying match against Bray Wyatt due to the interference of Seth Rollins. As Ambrose and Reigns quietly separated, Ambrose debuted new ring attire. On the June 23 edition of RAW, Dean Ambrose was added to the Money in the Bank Ladder Match when Seth Rollins demanded that he should be in the match. At Money in the Bank, Ambrose lost the match when Kane attacked him to help Rollins win. Ambrose was scheduled to face Rollins at Battleground, but Ambrose was ejected from the arena by Triple H. Later that night, Rollins came out and announced that he had won their match by forfeit. Ambrose would then burst into the ring and attack Rollins and a vicious brawl ensued where both men had to be pulled apart by both The Authority and security. Rollins was then shown leaving the arena into the parking lot, where Ambrose was hiding in the trunk of a car and attempted to attack Rollins with a tire iron before Rollins managed to drive away. On the August 4 edition of Raw, Ambrose won the Beat The Clock challenge against Rollins when he distracted him on his match to pick the stipulation for their match at SummerSlam. Later in the week on Smackdown, Ambrose revealed the stipulation to be a Lumberjack match against Rollins at SummerSlam. They fought at the SummerSlam pay-per-view where Ambrose lost to Rollins. The following night on Raw in Las Vegas, Nevada Triple H allowed the WWE Universe vote on the match stipulation for a rematch between Ambrose and Rollins that night on Raw. The stipulation ended up as a "Falls Count Anywhere" Match. During the contest Kane made his way out assisting Rollins. Kane uncovered a stack of cinder blocks at ring side and held Ambrose down to allow Rollins to perform his curb stomp on Amborse against the cinder blocks. Ambrose was then sent to a local medical center, had he not thrown off his restraints, refused treatment and escaped from WWE officials altogether and he hasn't been seen since that night. On Night of Champions, Ambrose returned and attacked Seth Rollins after Rollins issued an open challenge. On the October 6th episode of Raw, The Authority would make the first match of the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view to be Ambrose against John Cena with the stipulation of the winner facing Rollins in a Hell in a Cell match for the main event at the pay-per-view. Later in the week on Smackdown, on the Miz TV segment between Ambrose and Cena, the match was revealed to be a No Holds Barred Contract On A Pole Match. On the October 13 episode of Raw, Ambrose and Cena had their match that night instead in which Ambrose won and will face Seth Rollins in a Hell in a Cell match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. At Hell in a Cell, Ambrose lost to Rollins after Bray Wyatt attacked Ambrose at the end of the main event match. The next few weeks saw Ambrose and Wyatt taunting and attacking each other in both backstage and in-ring segments, with Wyatt claiming that he could "fix" Ambrose, leading to a match at Survivor Series. Ambrose lost the match by disqualification after hitting Wyatt with a steel chair and then hit Wyatt through a table in which Wyatt would be buried under tables and chairs as Ambrose stood on a ladder. This would then soon after announce another match between the two in a tables, ladders and chairs match on the TLC pay-per-view next month. During the match, a television monitor blew up in Ambrose's face, allowing Wyatt to win the match. Ambrose managed to beat Wyatt in a Boot Camp match yet again was defeated by Wyatt in a "Miracle on 34th Street Fight". The feud concluded when Wyatt beat Ambrose in the first Ambulance match held on Raw. At the Royal Rumble, Ambrose participated in the Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by Kane and Big Show. On the January 19 episode of Raw, Ambrose defeated Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett. The following weeks, Ambrose demanded a match for Barrett's title, but Barrett declined, leading to Ambrose attacking him, tying his hands around the ring post, and forcing him to sign a contract for a title match at Fast Lane. Ambrose lost the subsequent match by disqualification, but stole the championship belt afterward. Ambrose would be later added to the ladder match for the Intercontinental championship at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania 31, Ambrose participated in a seven-man ladder match for the championship, but lost after Luke Harper powerbombed him through a ladder and knocked him out of the match as result. On the April 2 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose fought Luke Harper to a no contest after Harper put Ambrose through a table. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Ambrose attacked Harper after Harper lost to Ryback by disqualification. On the April 20 episode of Raw, Ambrose and Harper once again fought to a no contest. At Extreme Rules, Ambrose jumped into a car right before Harper drove it out of the arena. Two matches after would continue and end before Ambrose and Harper returned during a backstage segment with The New Day celebrating winning the tag team titles. After returning to the ring, Ambrose defeated Harper in his first singles victory on pay-per-view since the Shield split up. The next day on Raw, Ambrose was in the King of the Ring tournament, but did not make it to the second round after Dolph Ziggler attacked Dean's opponent Sheamus. On the May 4th episode of'' Raw'', despite interference from J&J Security, Ambrose defeated the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, and as per pre-stipulation by Kane, Ambrose was added to the World Heavyweight Championship match at Payback, a fatal four-way match also including Randy Orton and Roman Reigns, and Ambrose's first opportunity for a world title. Ambrose would lose at Payback, but would defeat Rollins via disqualification at Elimination Chamber. Ambrose claimed himself to be champion for the next few weeks, until Rollins took it back in a Ladder Match at Money in the Bank. Ambrose then joined forces with Roman Reigns against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper, which they won at Summerslam. Ambrose and Reigns would be joined by Chris Jericho against Wyatt, Harper, and the newest member Braun Strowman, which they lost at Night of Champions. Ambrose would then enter the tournament to crown the new WWE Champion, which he lost to Reigns at the finals. Ambrose would enter a feud with Kevin Owens, who Ambrose beat at the semi-finals. Ambrose would beat Owens for the Intercontinental Title at TLC, giving him his first singles title. Ambrose would retain the title against Owens in a Last Man Standing Match at the Royal Rumble PPV, and he entered the Royal Rumble Match itself for Roman Reigns's WWE Championship at #19, but he was eliminated last by Triple H. Ambrose would start a feud with Brock Lesnar, asking him to take him to Suplex City. Ambrose would lose the Intercontinental Title back to Owens in a Fatal Five Way Match, also involving Dolph Ziggler, Tyler Breeze and Stardust. And he would also lose a Triple Threat Match at Fastlane, also involving Lesnar and Reigns, for the #1 Contendership against Triple H at Wrestlemania. However, Ambrose challenged Triple H for the title at WWE Roadblock, which he would lose. Ambrose would also lose a No Holds Barred Street Fight against Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania, even though he brought weapons like a chainsaw and Barby, given to him by Terry Funk and Mick Foley respectively. Ambrose started feuding with Chris Jericho, beginning with Ambrose taking over Jericho's Highlight Reel and replacing it with the Ambrose Asylum. Ambrose defeated Jericho at WWE Payback, but the feud still continued. Stephanie McMahon canceled the Ambrose Asylum, and capped off with Jericho destroying Ambrose's plant Mitch. In return, Ambrose destroyed Jericho's jacket. Ambrose challenged Jericho to an Asylum Match at Extreme Rules, which he won. ON the next night, Ambrose defeated Dolph Ziggler to take part in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, against Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Cesaro, Chris Jericho and Alberto Del Rio. On a special Ambrose Asylum segment on the Raw before Money in the Bank, with special guests, former Shield brothers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, Ambrose said that "what if he grabbed the briefcase and cash in at the main event?". Ambrose later gave Dirty Deeds to both Reigns and Rollins. That question was answered at the PPV, which Ambrose won the Money in the Bank contract. At the main event, Rollins defeated Reigns for the WWE Championship for the second time, when Ambrose cashed in on Rollins and won his first WWE Championship. The next night, Shane McMahon announced a Triple Threat Match between Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns at Battleground. However, on the WWE Draft episode of Smackdown Live, Ambrose was the second overall pick for Smackdown, and defeated Rollins, the first overall pick for Raw, later that night to retain the WWE Title. Trivia * He has made several appearances as one of Undertaker's druids before his debut Outside of Wrestling Film WWE Studios, a division of World Wrestling Entertainment which produces and finances motion pictures, and Lionsgate announced on August 15, 2014 of their second film in their "Action Six-Pack" deal to be "Lockdown" starring WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose. Filmography Personal life Much of Good's wrestling persona is based on his own real-life upbringing on Cincinnati's East End, where Good spent much of his childhood living in public housing. An avid wrestling fan as a kid who idolized Bret Hart, Good ultimately used wrestling as an escape from his rough upbringing. A year after beginning to train as a wrestler, he dropped out of high school. In March 2015, WWE broadcaster Renee Young confirmed that she was in a relationship with Good. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Dean Ambrose' ***Arm trap cross-legged STF – FCW; parodied from William Regal ***''Midnight Special'' (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) ***Running knee lift – FCW, WWE parodied from William Regal, used while in The Shield ***''Dirty Deeds'' (Headlock driver – 2012–2014 or a snap double arm DDT – mid 2014–present) **'As Jon Moxley' ***Cutter ***''Hook and Ladder'' (Elevated double chickenwing wheelbarrow facebuster) ***''Moxicity'' (Spinning side slam) ***''One Hitter'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a DDT) *'Signature moves' **Crossface chickenwing **Fujiwara armbar **Piledriver **Superplex **DDT **Snap DDT **Tornado DDT **Snap suplex **Pendulum lariat **Bow & Arrow **Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster **Knee strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Double underhook suplex **Twisting snap elbow drop **Running bulldog **Diving elbow drop **Lou Thesz press followed by multiple punches **Russian legsweep with a kendo stick across the opponent's throat **Vertical suplex powerbomb *'Managers' **Christina Von Eerie **Trina Michaels **Reby Sky *'Tag teams and stables' **Switchblade Conspiracy (w/ Sami Callihan) **The Shield (w/ Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) *'Nicknames' **"Mox" or "Moxy" (as Jon Moxley) **"Street Dog" **"The Eccentric Hound of Justice" **"The Shield’s Most Chaotic Member" **'"Lunatic Fringe"' *'Entrance themes' **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston (WWE: December 16, 2012 – June 9, 2014; Used while a part of the Shield) **'"Retaliation"' by CFO$ (June 16, 2014 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **HWA Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Jimmy Turner (1), Ric Byrne (1), Cody Hawk (1), and King Vu (2) **Attack of the Trios (2009) – with Dean Jablonski and Dick Rick *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IPW Mid-American Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hade Vansen *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'102' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship ([[WWE Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **Money in the Bank (2016) ** Slammy Award for Faction of the Year (2013, 2014) – with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield ** Slammy Award for Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year (2013) – #BelieveInTheShield – with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield ** Slammy Award for Breakout Star of the Year (2013, 2014) – 2013 Award shared with The Shield *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sami Callihan External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:1985 births Category:2004 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Renaissance alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Actors Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Category:Money in the Bank winners